Waterborne polymeric compositions such as clear or pigmented coatings are frequently required to supplant solvent-containing compositions due to effective and pending concern and legislation regarding the emission of volatile organic compounds into the atmosphere. Solvent-borne polyurethane coatings formed from the reaction of a multi-functional isocyanate with multi-functional oligomers and polymers bearing active hydrogen functionality such as, for example, acrylic polyols, are widely used for their excellent performance properties. Polyurethane performance properties including excellent chemical resistance can be attained under ambient curing conditions, although isocyanate-containing compositions most frequently must be used as two-pack compositions, i.e., mixed shortly before use, due to the inherent reactivity of the isocyanate and active hydrogen groups. The high performance of polyurethanes in an aqueous composition is highly desirable. Such urethane compositions formed from an aqueous polyisocyanate and an aqueous polyol dispersion, for example, are known; however, residual hydroxy or amino groups remaining after the reaction with the polyisocyanate may detract from the stain and chemical resistance of the cured composition. Compositions containing aqueous dispersions of polyisocyanates which provide superior properties are needed by the coatings industry.